Perfect
by RoyalTearDrop
Summary: Okay, summary change here. Both Rick and Evy have little secrets that they're not willing to share right away. Although the title remains the same, different lyrics will be in the last chapter. PLEASE R&r!
1. Introduction

Perfect" *~Summary: Rick and Evy have been engaged for about 3 months or so and as Evy has a little secret she's not willing to share yet, Rick is getting more and more irritated with "having to be perfect." After a big blow out and Evy's little secret slips out, will the couple ever be the same? Some songfic added in here in some select chapters, heh, from the song, "Perfect" by Simple Plan. Please r&r.  
  
Nearly speeding down the road, Rick O'Connell could of very well killed some innocent old woman walking across the street or ran down some small child, he was flying down the road and kept yelling wildly out the window. "Shit!" He yelled as he swung into the Parking Lot of where Evy worked. "I'm late picking her up. Shit!" He jumped out of the car and ran up the steeps, only to find Evy perched daintily on the top corner on the other side of the steps, quietly reading. Looking up from her book, she said, "Rick..Are you alright dear? This is the third time you've been late this week...is something going on that I should know about?" What? "What? No Evy I'm so sorry sweetheart, you see there was bad traffic and there was this old guy in the road and uh.." Rick's voice trailed off and he stopped flailing his arms around, only to end up staring down at his little fiance like a 5-year old boy would look at his mother, waiting for his punishment. "Oh so your blaming it on an elderly citizen? Well then, I don't really know what to say Rick, but it's okay that your a bit late today.. Would it be more convenient for you for me to find another ride home?" What? Rick hated when she did this; he hated it with a passion. He hated how reseasonable she would act sometimes, when deep down he knew she was a little bit hurt. It drove him nuts. "Evy love, no. It's no inconvenience at all, you know that I love you sweetheart... I want to pick you up, hell I love picking up!" He said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster and knelt down next to her, giving her his best smile. Nodding, Evy said, "Rick really, its quite alright. Now, did you get what I asked you to grab for dinner?" Shit. He had forgotten all about it. Damn it all. "Well uh, you see Evy... Uhh.." Scratching the back of his head and standing up again, Rick awkwardly stood there, glancing down at her and desperately waiting for her to say something. Anything. "Did you forget Rick?" And when he didn't respond she sighed and said, "Well I suppose we can just run into the store on the way home. After all, we can't make dinner without the things on that list. You do still have the list, don't you?" "YES!" He yelled, and then as several other scholars looked over at him from where they had been quietly talking about 15 feet away, Rick saw Evy flush slight and instantly regretted it. "Yes, I have it right here." He dug around inside his pockets, and finally pulled out the wrinkled and bent piece of paper. "Here you go." He handed her it proudly, but as she took it into her own tiny hand and saw how wrinkled and smudged the ink was, she merely sighed and said, "Oh well, I guess we can just try and remember it while we're in the store.." "I'm sorry love." He said quietly, as he climbed into the car and watched as she tried to scoot into the car and still carry her armful of books. "Here baby, lemme take those off your hands-" Shit. He had taken them off her hands all right, but instead of them ending up in his they ended up sprawled all over the seat and falling out onto the concrete ground. SHIT. "I'm so so so sorry baby. Here, I'll get them." As he began to rapidly pick up the books, Evy slid into her seat and leaned back against it. Placing the books in the back seat of the car, Rick glanced at Evy for a minute before starting up the car. They rode down the street in silence for a few minutes, before Rick said, "Evy love, you are all right aren't you?" Blinking and looking over at her fiance, Evy said, "Yes, don't worry Rick, I'm okay. I'm just a tad tired that's all. Nothing to worry about." But even after she said this, Rick tenderly leaned over and kissed her cheek. Smiling a bit for the first time since we had picked her up, Evy said, "Oh Rick.." But then her voice trailed off and her voice dissolved into nothingness once again. "Baby..."he began, but then as he turned into the parking lot of the local store, he stopped and said, "Here, let me go in and get the stuff, okay? Just tell me what we need and I'll run in and grab it." Evy sighed again and considered it. She was awfully tired, and Rick's smile looked so cute and earnest, but then again, she didn't want him to come out with the wrong things... "C'me on sweetie" he said jokingly and nuzzled his face into her shoulder. "I was smart enough to ask you to marry me, I think I can handle this." Giggling a little, Evy finally gave in and said, "Okay, okay." And then told him the few ingredients they needed to make dinner. After he had bounded off into the store, Evy glanced around in the parking lot, and after seeing there was no one else around, sunk lower into her seat and placed her small hand up under her blouse and let it rest on her swelling stomach. She doubted Rick had noticed the change in her stomach, it wasn't too noticeable yet. At the most one seeing her without her blouse; which of course was only Rick, would think she was a tad bloated but nothing more then that. He wouldn't think she was... Slinking down deeper into her chair, Evy said and thought to herself, "I'm going to have this baby with Rick... But will he really be able to handle being a father? He can't even remember to buy food.." Meanwhile, in the store Rick busily went over the list of foods in his mind, and was proud to say that he had remembered everything his sweetheart had said. After counting out his money, Rick realized he had enough money to also buy her a bouquet of red roses, her favorite. After paying for his purchases, Rick brought it all outside, careful to keep the roses behind his back. As he neared the car, he saw his little Angel sitting inside the car staring off into space, and he grinned. Quietly opening up his door on the driver's side of the car, he poked his head in and tenderly kissed the side of her head. Evy jumped a bit, not even hearing him open the door. She let out a low breath and then smiled a bit and said, "Oh Rick, hi sweetheart. Did you get everything?" Nodding, Rick held up the bag and then grinned and said, "And I got you a little present too sweetheart." And with that he pulled out the flowers from behind his back, and watched her beautiful brown eyes grow wide with joy and he held it out closer to her, and watched as her eager little hands reached out for them, and she buried her face in the roses, seeping in their beautiful scent. "Do you like them love?" He said and grinned, stroking her hair gently. Nodding she said, "Oh yes I love them, thank you Rick." "No problem sweetheart." He murmured softly and kissed her pouty lips gently.  
  
*~Okay I know this was kinda a fluff chapter near the end, but trust me, more drama stuff will be added in during the next chapter, that's the argument part. Heh. If you don't review though, I probably won't continue writing it, so please review!*~ 


	2. I promise

*~Okay first I want to thank those of you that reviewed and I want to apologize in advance for the crappy formatting, heh, sorry my computer is really messing up. I hope that you all enjoy this new chapter, and please review! If I don't get enough reviews, I don't add more to my stories, so pleeeasseeee even if you only read one chapter, or even just a part of the story, please review! Thanks a ton*~  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Rick glanced up from his guns; cleaning his tools at he had earlier put it, and looked at his fiance, who looked a bit more flushed then usual and had a half excited, half scared to death smile, much like, which he remembered with bitter sweet fondness, her smile had looked like when they had first reached Hamunaptra. "What is it Evy? You all right?" He asked and slipped his "tools" back into their spot and pushed them back below the large bedside table where they were always kept. After clearing her throat several times and scooting more towards Rick with an anxious little grin, she said quietly, "Rick, I have some news to give to you... I hope its happy news for you too." Putting his right arm around his fiance, Rick pulled her gently up against him and kissed her forehead, brushing a few strands of hair that had fallen loose of her braid back behind her ears and out of her lovely dark eyes. "Go ahead Sweetie." He said and smiled dreamily at her, half wondering what she was going to say, and half wondering what that little phrase, "happy for you too" had been referring to. Taking yet another deep breath, Evy smiled and said, "Rick, I'm -" But she never got to finish her sentence, for they were interrupted by a loud bang at the door, a long pause, and then followed by several others. Sighing irritatingly, Rick glanced to their bedroom door and then back at Evy's half-disappointed and half still anxious face and said, "You just wait right here okay? Just let me go see who that is, and I'll be right back, I promise." And with a final smack on the lips, Rick scurried out of the bedroom door. Sighing heavily, Evelyn flopped back down on her bed, and rested her head on her pillow, thinking, "It took me three bloody hours to think up how to tell him, and then someone decides to come knocking on our door at the exact moment I'm going to say it. Just my luck." And then ended this little mental rant of hers by blowing a curly lock of dark hair out of her face out of the corner of her mouth, and crossing her arms.  
  
"Rick...You told me we could settle this today, we must finish it tonight, now." Leaning up against the door frame, Rick looked up into Ardeth Bay's dark eyes and said, "I know what I said, but Evy and me were gonna ya know, have plans tonight." With an unwavering gaze, Ardeth said, "Plans, eh? You know that this is for her safety O'Connell. Are you really going to risk her life, just for a night of plans? Simply explain to her, that you had other arrangements that had earlier slipped your mind." Shaking his head, Rick felt his emotions fight within him. Ardeth was right, they had been getting together for almost six months now, since barely days after they had come back from Hamunaptra, trying to assure everyone's safety, epically Evelyn's. But then he remembered that look in her eyes, that way that her voice had been shaking with excitement, her little feminine body practically shivering with anxiousness.. What the hell could she of wanted to tell him..? "Rick, we must go. Now. Please, we can't delay this any longer. Come." Ardeth's deep smooth voice cut into Rick's mental debate and made him jump slightly. Nodding, Rick said, "Okay, fine. Just gimme a minute, just one minute, okay? I'll be right, I promise." Not even waiting for any more then a slight nod from Ardeth, Rick practically flew up the stairs and flung himself into their bedroom. "Evy, love, sweetheart, baby, angel..." As Evy sat herself back up in an upright position and looked at Rick with the second unwavering stare that he had received that evening, Rick could feel his whole night going down, down, down.. "Rick, who is at the door?" Her clipped British accent seemed even more noticeable then usual and he felt his heart beginning to sink down, down, down... "Uhh, a umm, friend, a business friend." He said and as he began to talk more, he became more confident and he began to show off one of his famous grins. "Yes you see sweetheart, I had a previous business arrangement that I had uhh, failed to remember when we were planning tonight." "Rick," she said coolly, you promised me that you would be right back. Now you're leaving me?" His smile vanished so fast, that if you had glanced away for only a moment, you would of sworn he had never smiled at all. "Sweetheart, you know that I love you and that I want nothing more then to spend time with you but you see..." Looking up from the floor and back at his fiance, he suddenly saw that tears sprinkled her eyes and he felt his heart break into a million pieces. "Nice work." He thought to himself, watching how she bit her pouty bottom lip and the way her tiny hands folded together in her little lap. "Evelyn angel, I want to stay here with you, you must know that, it's just... this is so important sweetheart I can't not go..." "What is this oh-so important thing, Rick?" She said suddenly, her voice cracking slightly but her eyes looking into his, her chin up defiantly. Gulping, Rick said, "I can't tell you now, but I promise I'll tell you when I ca-" "Ohhhhhhh!!!!!" Evy's classic little "ohh" in that tone, brr. Rick knew what was coming; Evelyn was angry, very angry. "What is going on Rick? Lately, you've been so..so irresponsible! Constantly late for previously made arrangements, coming up with a million and one excuses, forgetting to do the simplest yet the most necessary errands.. And now walking out on me when I have something so important to tell you!" A silence filled the room for a minute, and Rick just stared at Evy, not quite looking into her eyes, but yet not quite avoiding her gaze either. He didn't respond to what she had said for a moment, and when she didn't carry on any further, he began to speak, slowly. "Evy, I know I haven't been treating everything as well I should of lately, but there's a reason. It's very complicated and I can't quite explain it right now.. it's not that I don't want to tell you love, it's just that I can't." He stopped and let those words sink in and then continued. "I'm sorry that I haven't been up to your high expectations Evy, but I mean, you knew from the beginning that I wasn't one of those..I dunno what the hell you call em, err, Eugene types!" He blurted out finally, and then mentally cursed himself for one, swearing in front of her and two saying something so incredibly stupid. "Err, excuse me Richard, but Eugene types?" Evy asked with feigned naivness, but with that heavy silence that followed, Evy knew that she too had slipped up.  
Richard? Rick thought, frowning, Evelyn had never, ever called him Richard before, very few people seldom did, the only rembrance he had of someone calling him Richard was when he was a very small child in the orphanage in Cairo, before he was old enough to pick the nickname "Rick" and get people to call him it. As much as he loved his little Evelyn, he wasn't about to have her start calling him Richard, no way, no how. Sighing, Rick just finally slumped his shoulders, and said, "Evy sweetheart, I have to go, it's just so important that I get this settled, please understand sweetie, it's just something that has to be done.." He looked at her with his brilliant blue eyes full of pleading and almost innocence, and when she sighed and blinked a few times he raised his eye brows a little and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Rick, I wish so horribly much that you would tell me where you're going, but I guess, I guess I'll just have to learn to trust you. I mean I trust you but, well.." She lapsed into silence, and felt his lips brush against her forehead, and in a moment of weak self control, she reached up and kissed his smooth, cool lips, savoring its taste, hoping that any kiss of there's, would never be their last. Smiling softly back down at her, he said, "I promise Angel, I'll be back as soon as I possibly can, okay? Don't you worry, and when I come back we can talk about whatever it was you were trying to bring up earlier, okay? I promise." Nodding and looking back into his eyes, Evelyn said, "Okay Rick, just be careful okay? I, well we... Nothing can happen to you okay?" and then in a sudden burst of emotion, she threw her arms around him and kissed him hard on the lips, and then before he could respond, she leaned back down onto the bed, and said, "Rick just promise me that you'll come back to me, okay?" Tilting his head to the side, Rick wondered what in the hell had brought his little Evy to be so emotional about him leaving for the evening, but decided not to question her tenderness and sudden burst of feelings so decided to simply kiss her forehead and give her a little squeeze before departing. He made it about half way down the hall before, she came running after him saying, "Promise me Rick!" Turning around he said, "What do you mean sweetie?" Biting her bottom lip, Evy said, "Promise me that you'll come back." Scooping her up into his arms again, he cuddled her against him again and kissed her roughly and then murmured into her ear, "I'll call back to you Evelyn, I promise. Okay?" Nodding, Evelyn kissed his lightly again and then they separated and as Evy scooted back into their bedroom Rick flew down that stairs and found, thank God, that Ardeth was still waiting for him. "Sorry." He muttered and shuffled past him towards the car parked half way down the street. Sighing Ardeth followed him, got half way down the steps, and then went back up to securely shut the door behind them. As he walked back down the street, both he and Rick failed to notice Evelyn watching them from their bedroom window, with a single tear trickling down her cheek, but an expression mixed with relief, confusion, and love.  
  
*~ I know its a little weird and the argument wasn't all that bad, but as I said earlier, I'm changing the plot a bit so I'll be changing that summary, heh. Oh and by the way, I know it never said anywhere that Rick's real name is Richard, I guess it could be Eric but oh well, just go along with it being Rick. ^-^. Please review! If I don't get more reviews, I won't continue with this story..*~ 


	3. Evy's flashback sry i know its short

*~:Sighs: Okay first I have a few things to clear up. I know how hard it is to read this horrible formatting, but my computer is soooo horribly messing up that at the moment no matter how many times I space it, it still comes up in one big blob when I upload it, ill try to fix the chapters when my computer is possessed my the devil. ^-^. Oh and I know that for those of you who read what is supposed to be chapter two; I also realize that the chapters somehow became reversed, and the whole "they are engaged, but yet Evy is already pregnant that seems out of character.." ect. I'm going to have a flashback in this chapter to explain all of that, heh. I hope you guys like this chapter. REVIEW!!!!!!! As I tend to say for everything I post, review or I probably won't add to it. Heh. ^-^*~  
  
Staring up at the ceiling, with her hand yet again resting on her barely swelling stomach, and the other twisting a long curly lock of hair around her tiny finger, she couldn't help but let her thoughts wonder back to the night that they had, erm, well, created the child, as she then chose to think of it as. Ahem, anyways. It had been the night that he had proposed to her, she remembered it perfectly. Him bending down on one knee, clutching her tiny cool hands in his own large ones, staring up at her with such love and respect and admiration in his eyes, that she felt her knees goes weak and her heart pounding hard in her chest before he even said the words. Grinning up at her, he first gently kissed the tops of her hands, and then tenderly massaged her palms with his fingertips. "Evelyn, I have something that I need to ask you." Just those very words had made her begin to shake, and he had felt the tremble echo through her whole body. "Yes, Rick?" she said in a anxious, hushed voice, excitement and fear and love had been glimmering in her eyes all at once then and he knew that he would never forget that imagine of her, it would be forever embedded in his mind, the way her curls had fallen around her body like a halo and the way her smile had seemed to of brightened up the whole of the midnight blue sky dotted with silver stars behind them. That slightly crooked little smile that he loved so much. "Will you marry me, my Evelyn?" He said, his heart pounding so hard in his chest and his hands clutching hers so tightly, he was lucky she didn't jump back and pull her hands away from him, squealing that he has cutting off the circulation in her hands. Blinking back tears of joy, she bent down onto her knees and curled up in his arms before whispering into his ear, "Of course I will, I love you Rick." The rest of the night she remembered with a bitter sweet pleasure, had been spent wrapped up in each other's arms, feeling the love and passion that they had felt for each other; how-ever long before they were willing to admit it, ever since that first kiss in Cairo prison. She also remembered waking up the next morning, still wrapped up in his strong, protective arms, gently nudging him awake and then, as awkward as it had seemed at first, talking about what they had down. Evelyn had simply explained that although she loved him and wanted nothing more then to marry him, she wanted to wait until their wedding night before, erm, making love again. At first he had looked at her kinda funny, but then agreed and they curled back up into each other's arms and stayed that way through much of that morning. Sighing, present day Evy wondered if her parents would be disappointed with her, and wondered what Johnathan would say... She supposed it could of been worse, she reasoned that they had been engaged and that it had been a night that they both became "too swept up into the passion" to restrain themselves; a phrase she had come across in many of those small, trashy romance novels that she had read when she had nothing else around, or when she was in the waiting rooms and of course no one she knew was around... Anyways, she shook her head and sat up in bed, straightening up her blouse and grabbing her locket that still hung from the golden chain around her neck and clicked it open. Looking down at their pictures, she wondered what they would say, how they would react. Then again, she reasoned to herself, if they had lived, my whole life would of been different, and I may of never met my Rick...  
  
*~Okay I know this was really short and all, but I thought I should write some kind of a flash-back/Evy's feelings type thing. If you'd like, I can continue with the actual story and explain about the whole Ardeth and Rick thing, so if you would like to see more, please review! Oh and the whole pregnancy thing is actually harder then it seems to write for Evelyn's character, so please forgive me if some of the stuff you cant imagine her saying/doing. REVIEW!!!!!!!!*~ 


	4. And he's homeyes sry I know its again sh...

*~Okay as always I'm going to inclue my little author's note here. ^_^ Thank you for those who reviewed, and I am working to fix that damned formatting problem. This chapter will not say exactly what Rick and Ardeth were really up to, but merly the trip home and what Rick will say to Evy. I don't particuraly like this story myself, so if I don't continue getting reviews, I doubt I'll continue adding to it. So please take two minutes and review!*~  
  
"You can let go of the door handle you know." Rick was sitting in the driver's seat of his car, going steadily down the road, and it almost humored him to see Ardeth sitting there next to him in the passenger's seat, clutching at the door handle like he was afraid the car was going to come apart at any moment.  
  
Glancing over at Rick, Ardeth gave him yet another unwavering stare and said calmly, "You people can never just walk, can you? Always inventing new things, causing new problems..." As his voice trailed off Rick looked over at him in mere surprise, he had always though of Ardeth as the type of man who could handle any situation, but yet, Rick thought chuckling quietly to himself, there he was, sititng there practically scared shitless of being in a car.  
  
Of course, he would never, ever mention that thought to Ardeth. Ever.  
  
"You can let me off here, thank you." he said after a moment, and Rick obediently pulled over to the side of the road.  
  
After a brief moment of mental debate, Rick finally said just as Ardeth was about to close the car door, "Ardeth, you realize that we're just on the side of the road don't you? I mean where's the hotel.."  
  
Ardeth stared at him for a moment and then just said, "I have a place to stay for the moment, don't worry about that... If I were you, I'd hurry back to Evelyn." and with one of his famous nods, he turned and walked away.  
  
Shaking his head Rick started his car back up again and continued on the road back to his home with Evelyn, and his thoughts drifted back to ineveitably, her and what she would say when he came back in through the door. Glancing at his watch, Rick read with a dropping heart, 12:31 A.M. She was going to kill him.  
  
He wanted to tell her about what they had been doing, after all, it had all been for her own protection, but he had been sworn to secrecy, and he couldn't take the risk of her knowing and then... Shaking his head once agian, he took a deep breath and tried to steady himself before turning into his driveway.  
  
Walking up the stairs to their home, Rick noticed that the lights in the front room had been left on, along with the kitchen lights and with despair he noticed, the bedroom light also. That meant she was still awake, waiting for him. Rick remembered with a bitter sweat smile when she had said, "Patience is a virtue" although with again his heart dropping even lower then it had been, he didn't imagine she would merily agree to that phrase about now.  
  
Locking the door securly behind him, Rick hung his coat by the door and dropped his keys on the table, glancing around looking for Evy. After peeking into each room on the bottom floor, he realized that she must be upstairs, and quietly climbed the stairs to the next floor.  
  
Looking up and down each hall, Rick took a deep breath and walked to their bedroom, reaching for the door handle he stopped and almost laughed at himself. Two years ago, or even a year ago, he would of never been this afraid to come in late to a woman, but this wasn't just any woman, he had long learned that. This was his Evelyn.  
  
Stepping into the room as silently as he could muster, Rick braced himself for angry yells and irritated cries, but yet he was faced with silence. Blinking and looking back up, he saw with silent relief that his little fiance was sleeping, all curled up on the bed, the nightstand light still on, a book open a little farther down the bed from her knees, and her tiny hand resting on her tummy.  
  
Smiling to himself, Rick stripped down to his boxers and scooted into bed with her, and half wondered how she could manage to sleep with all of that on, that thick skirt, the many layers beneath it, the stockings... Shaking his head once again, Rick decided not to worry about female fashion and instead put away her book, turned off the light, and before wrapping his arms around her little body and kissing the back of her neck, he tenderly moved her little hand from her tummy, and for a reason he wasn't quite sure of, he tenderly leaned over and kissed the spot on her tummy where her hand had been resting.  
  
*~Yes, I know its not the best chapter, but I wrote it at say 2:00 A.M. coz I couldn't sleep so try not to kill me *feeble smile*. I know it leaves a lot to think about, aka what in the hell Ardeth and Rick had been doing, but remember if you want me to continue, you have to review! Oh and for interests sake, if you have an idea about what they were doing, feel free to include it in your review. *smiles and winks* REVIEW!!!!!!*~ 


	5. A sleepy little smile

*~Okay first of all, I want to thank all of you who reviewed, ^_^, and I hope that you all enjoy the next chapter. After this there will probably only be one more, but if I don't get enough reviews, it's highly unlikely that I'll continue with this story. REVIEW!!!!*~  
  
"Mmmmm..." Evy mumered in her sleep, and rolled over and felt a light shiver go through her still half asleep body. She snuuggled closer to the large bulky object of warmth curled up next to her, and smiled in her half asleep state of presence.  
  
Feeling Evy press up against him in her sleep, Rick sucked in a deep breath and his eyes popped out. Shit. he thought to himself, trying to figure a way to worm out of her bed and sneak back into his own bedroom, without waking her up. But then looking down at her, he saw something that made him soften into putty. She smiled. She gave a little gentle, sleepy smile as she cuddled up beside him.  
  
Rick smiled at this, and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. Her curls were so soft, and felt so lovely, he tenderly rested his head just above hers on the pillow and wrapped an arm around Evy's still sleeping form. He intended to stay for only a moment longer..just one more moment..one more damned moment...  
  
Well quite a few damned more moments went by, and Evy begain to stir awake. She rolled over onto her other side, and felt something srprawled across her. Sleeply, she cracked open one eye, to find an arm, specifically Rick's arm, wrapped around her, holding her tiny form close to his.  
  
Twisting around, she sucked in a deep breath and then sudenly sprang her head upward, only to result in her head smashing into Rick's chin and him waking up in a sudden fit of pain and Evy leaping back to the other side of the bed.  
  
After he held his chin in his hand, moaned, cussed, and did all other things that often come along with sudden pain, he merly stared at her. His little Evy sitting there, her arms crossed in front of her chest, her little legs crossed daintly at the ankle, her curls pushed back behind her ears.  
  
"Rick what do you think you were doing?" she shrieked, and looked at him with such a mix of irritation and hurt that Rick wanted nothing more then to sink into the floor and disapear.  
  
He painfully opened his jaw up several times before finally managing to blurt out, "Umm, I wanted to check on you...It was cold uhh, Umm.."  
  
He glanced back up at her, and saw the fire in her eyes. And it was't that hot-sexy-fire that he had seen in her eyes that night...Well ahem anyways, it wasn't the type of fire he was hoping for, it was the type that scared him shitless.  
  
Two hours later  
  
Wrapped up on the sofa, Evy pulled her heavy quilt higher up around her, and rested her head against the pillow. It was one of the few big arguements her and Rick had had, and she wanted nothing more then to cry and scream and just fall into a bottomless hole, but unfortunaley she had already done the first one, had too much pride to do the second, and the third wasn't an option.  
  
Blinking back the few tears that still hung in her eye lashes, she ran her hand along the gentle curve of her lips, and remembered that day yesterday, was it only yesterday? it seemed like so long ago, when she had been wrapped up into his arms and he had promised to come home to her and he had kissed her beautiful full lips..  
  
She slipped her hand under her blouse again, and let it rest on her slowly swelling tummy. She couldn't believe it, she had blurted out about the pregnancy in the midst of their arguement, she could feel herself blushing even then. What kind of woman let the father of her; theiir, unborn child know about the baby in the middle of a fight? She couldn't believe how foolish she had been.  
  
She hadn't known what to expected him to do after her blurting it out like that, but he hadn't run out and gotten drunk or yelled at her, he merly looked at her silence and then she had run out of the room crying. He had come after her, and she knew it, she had seen him standing there, in the doorway to the living room just watching her little form scrunch up under that huge god damn blanket. But he couldn't think of anything to say, so he merly walked slowly back upstairs to their room.  
  
But now as her tired eyes almost drooped off back to a sleepless slumber, she felt the sofa sink down a little and felt someone crawl under the quilt next to her.  
  
Tenderly brushing a curl out of her still barely damp face, Rick kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you Evelyn, everything that I've been doing lately has all been for you, I know you don't understand it just yet, but when I can, I'll explain it all to you, I promise. And I want you to know, that I'd like nothing more then to raise our baby together, and to marry you and to grow old with you." and with that he tenderly kissed her cheek again, and waited for her response.  
  
Twisting around beneath the blanket, Evy pressed herself against Rick's muscular chest, and thought for a moment. She knew how hard it was for Rick to express his feelings through words like that, and she knew how lucky she was to have him. With that in mind, she gently kissed the bottom of his neck and whispered, "I love you too Rick, and I'm sorry about earlier.." she would of gone on, but instead Rick roughly raised her face up to his and kissed her long and gentle on the lips, and whispered huskily, "Shhh, sweetheart just rest."  
  
*~Okay I know this is a shitty chapter, I wrote it in home room, again. *sheepish smile* If I get enough reviews, i'll write another little fluff chapter, heh, but if not then I guess the story will just kinda die out there, heh. If they seem a little out of charechter, thats coz I wrote it in about fifteen minutes time, while my teacher was going on and on and on... Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!*~ 


End file.
